User talk:Emitewiki2
All my older messages (#1-101) are all moved here. RE: The unwarm welcome No, that was not me. If you examine Ultra625's talk page history, you will notice that no one has edited the page under my username, "Random-storykeeper". If you go further to compare revisions, you will also clearly see that Ultra625 has written all this him/herself. I don't know what's gotten into the user, well, actually I might. A lot of the user's edits were adding trivial content, which was removed because it was not appropriate for the Wiki. All I know is that evidence should not clearly point towards me writing mean comments on the user's talkpage. 06:33, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Short Pages Hello Emitewiki2! About the short pages of Ribbit, yeah, I think they need more information but what can I do? I thought that it would be great if there was less missing information in the wiki and I created the pages... and thank you for making me notice that what I did is wrong, but if we can make articles bigger, then let me know please! I just wanted to do the things correctly but now I see that I can't. I also wanted you to know that I'm not upset because of your message but I just want the things to be presentable to everyone who reads the articles. I'm very sorry, I'm not making new pages anymore until now. ' 'JuanJLF 16:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Signature Hi! I noticed that you're still substituting the entire template code as your signature when you sign posts. Have you tried putting |— Emitewiki2 (talk)}} in your custom signature box? Make sure you copy the entire code above. Hopefully it will allow your signature's template code to show up rather than the entire template's code, which could be a drag to look at in source mode. :P 08:20, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Check out my new blog post! 11:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog, again It's supposed that the link links to my new blog post: User blog:Santiago González Martín/What do you think? 17:22, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Finished Now, your sig is updated! 18:29, December 17, 2011 (UTC) How long RFAs last + JPG vs. PNG I think I mentioned this to you when you commented on my blog post about the release of the request for adminship page. Right now, because of the small amount of users on this Wiki, the request process will last for two weeks (fourteen days) at least. Then a bureaucrat (NOBODY) will decide if you succeed or not. Right now you'll be waiting another five more days until the verdict can be decided. And about the jpg: it would be much preferrable if you uploaded pictures in the png format, however, if you can't, it's not that big of a deal, as long as people can tell what the picture is. So yes, upload pictures in the png format rather than jpg. 02:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Replacing images again, I see? Is it all right if I revert the image used on Space Squids (Rockitty) to the old one? It's just that the new one you replaced it with is a JPG image, and it's rather blurry. I'd like to keep it to the first revision unless you can find a better (preferrably PNG) shot. 18:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Paint.NET and GIMP are available for legal free download on the internet and are open source. GIMP is second only to Adobe Photoshop, however it is buggy on my PC so I use Paint.NET. I have never seen a paint editor that doesn't let you save images in the .png format, and if one does, it must be quite crap overall. 10:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) If you can't save the images in .png, and they give you the option to save them in .gif, save them in .gif. Gif single frame images are exactly the same as .pngs. Your image will not be made a .gif when you save it as .gif. Cats!!! Thats great you got a kitten. I got my cat as a Kitten to! Also the mother cat was probably angry beacause most mothers are very protective over their children (Same for humans). I wish I could have another kitten:( So why are there to emitwikis? Do you have a brother and thats why? Grammar Cat 20:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sig What changes do you want to do in the sig? 17:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry X-Mas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! 17:29, December 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Transparent images and U Uhh... Gimp2. My walkthrough is here. If you have any trouble, send me a message. -- 15:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fan-art click on the picture. User: Zt-freak Your question answered Hello Emitewiki2! I am NOBODY2, NOBODY's programmed robot. Do you like Mudkips? Wait... error... error, this is about notifying of answered question. Must use give link... use proper grammer... give link...give link... conclusion made. Your queastion has been answered at Nitrome:How to make Transparent Images/Gimp2#Criticism. Error...error... error...unproper grammar...unproper grammar...must fix link...fixing link. Fixed. Your <#$-fixword-remove*a>question has been answered! Click here. Job done... signing off... -- 17:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) DeviantART Oh, thank you. =) I think I found your deviantART account. Are you Emite-Nitrome? Otherwise, it'll be kind of...embarassing knowing I'm being all friendly with the wrong person. xD 20:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What it says on the tin template Admin #4 Congratulations Emitewiki2 (who my sister calls Eatmywiki2)! You have been promoted to Admin! I was reviewing the RFA page, and noticed you were the only one to succeed. Out of the 4 Votes cast, 3 were positive, while 1 was negative, leaving a +2 score. Welcome Admin Emitewiki2! -- 15:20, January 5, 2012 (UTC) New Admin! Congrats! If do you want, I can help you with the . Hope you are happy! 16:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Avalanche Well done you came first! Tecnically i won bu ur last minute entry was better than nobody and it waz justr to hard to swap it around so i pulled out and you won!!!) well done Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 21:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Trolling I asked this to RSK, and now you will be trolled! XD 16:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sig problem I only use GIMP2 to add transparency to images, but I think you have to deselect all before pasting the image. Hope it works. 16:48, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :And I don't use GIMP in the first place; call me a noob, but Paint.NET (not the same as the Windows paint) does a pretty good job for meh. 18:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I tried GIMP 2 but for some reason it doesn't work. By the way, is it you or IJZM who plays RuneScape? http://img29.imageshack.us/img29/9215/desktopopl.png ::Also, not trying to be a party pooper but please delete the image of your desktop from the wiki as it has nothing to do with Nitrome (per policy) and upload it to imageshack if you wish to use it on the wiki 19:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deselecting Fuzzy Selection Tool > Click anywhere out of the frame. 20:52, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Problem Did you make sure the image you placed on top of the image wasn't transparent? Transparent images will take the background of the image they are placed on. It seems that the Jack Frost image you placed in the picture has the inside of it transparent. -- 21:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) So... So, you want a tablet sig, no? Bluefire2 makes them, but I make them too. Or did you mean in the box? 21:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You need to past a non-transparent Jack on the white background for him not to show up white. -- 21:51, January 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Actually, the emoticon images are as nitrome wiki related as your fanart and signature image. 22:27, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh I forgot about Nitrome Wiki Games. I don't think I want to continue that. Then Roll in The TCG Carpet! TCG VICTORY! 22:33, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think I know Layer > Transparency > Add Alpha Channel 10:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Plonk this here, will ya? /* Hide "Image added by" on articles */ div.picture-attribution { display:none !important; } 14:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:.gif Well I got the Weresquare from the site, I saved image as, but with the other images like the balloon and the elks I used Picasion.com to make the animation and uploaded it into Photobucket.com because it won't work in the wiki, good luck on making these type of images. 22:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) You burned my emil! xD Yes, I've seen the message a long time ago and I responded to you. I told you that I make tablet sigs, as you want, but Bluefire2 is better. Anyway, I can make you one (I made my tablet sig myself). :) 17:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Photos Your sig is W.I.P.ed (does it exist?). Can you let me your running Jack Frost and White Warrior (I don't know the name) images? 19:12, February 3, 2012 (UTC) They're a test Meanwhile you was uploading the images, I put those ones. No problem, I will replace them. Also, I will take transparent your Stormtrooper image. 19:24, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome:Rainbogeddon Since you're a member of the project, you can add this userbox I made to your userpage. Enjoy! 14:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Too small sig Yes, I noticed it, but I didn't want to edit it without your permission. Now, I will edit it: Thanks for tell me. What do you think now? 11:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I had to go So, did you said that you see it good now? 16:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :So, the problem is from IE. I recommend you strongly Google Chrome, it's better (I think). 17:11, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Gifs How do you take them? 20:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC) About WIP Hello Emitewiki2, I wanted to edit Yellow Goo page, but I can't. Can you remove the WIP? 16:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi,I noticed you deleted my Hot Air music theme for no reason.Why did you delete it from the Hot Air page? I need help editing and learning how to use the profiles like you can put pics like you do,also can I ove where the video will be in an edit? Caek Caek 13:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Important Wikia has recently adopted HTML 5, and so some tags have become outdated, and should not be used. These tags include , and . For more information, and a full list, see Nitrome:Graveyard. 08:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :And before you ask, I fixed User-Emite because it was a double redirect (a redirect leading to another redirect). 10:48, February 27, 2012 (UTC) U WAEK UP TOO PLZ I messaged NOBODY concerning closure of Forum:A solution for fanart, which has been unedited for nearly a week, however you are the other neutral admin who can do this if you wish so. Also, if you have an opinion to express there, please do so quickly before NOBODY closes it; bear in mind, however, that if you participate in the discussion in a non-neutral way, you are no longer authorised to close the discussion. 13:54, March 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deleting Explain to him that you have to delete them (if you already haven't), then delete them. I know how you feel about deleting other people's stuff... I felt the same when deleting TinyCastleGuy's stuff. -- 23:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Wait!! The discussion is not closed!!! And, you should at least upload the images to another web and replace them instead of destroy them without knowing if he has copies saved in his computer!!! 16:15, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, but A.C.F.E. didn't know, and he was very sad. 16:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Willie Hodges 13:31, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Hi,I need help with a gallery section.I put a picture but I didn't come out how I thought it would :(. Can you help me?Willie Hodges 13:31, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Willie Hodges 02:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC)Can I make a wiki page of a character from a game that isn't released yet?Willie Hodges 02:00, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Just wanna know. Hot_Air_2_B_29.png|The Brain from Maths. Maths.jpg|The barin in maths. Thanks! I will take the image a little bit smaller, since it will be seen better. A lot of thanks! I'm very happy. I will make a really long blog post *preview*. Goodbye! 11:33, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Ooh ouch I know you feel that your job as admin is to help users create better articles, but I think you'll scare 'em all off if you tell them to stop. NTPYTO might be creating these stubs so he can come back to them and expand at a later time. Sure, this means he creates more stubs in the process, but they let other users know what kinds of articles we accept at Nitrome Wiki and what we don't. Him creating stubs is a lot better than not editing at all (and it's not even spamming). I know I used to delete certain article stubs, but now I know better to just leave them be. So I would kindly ask you to encourage users, not flatout tell them to stop editing here. :P 15:02, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Teehee I guess when all else fails, tell them "I'm not saying this because I'm mad at you..." Or just remember to omit strong words like "stop" and "bad". For your signature question, it sounds like you want to use tooltips. Or do you mean when the user hovers over your signature, the text will be displayed up front? 15:21, March 21, 2012 (UTC) So it wasn't Not the person you're thinking of Actually, I had to lol at that for a moment. :) Anywho, I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet to this. Stub templates go at the bottom of pages, not at the top! D= If you can't see the stub template when the page loads, then chances are, it's not a stub. 15:28, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Sig pic Bluefire2 already made it. I will show you exclusively a preview of the background 2.0! It's the part dedicated to you. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/c/c6/Background2preview.png Do you like it? 18:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: About my other message Don't worry about it. You were right anyway. But if it is a new page, you should wait to see if more is added. Not the person you're thinking of 02:01, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Background 2.0 Thanks, but, why did you use Google Translate? 15:52, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Skin images I see you continued adding images! I think now you understand what I told you about the images. I forgot you were who uploaded before those images! 10:11, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Willie Hodges 18:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Can I find other users who can help me with editing? Well,can one user make one part of a edit and the other will help? I wanna know if it's possibleWillie Hodges 18:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Untitled Flying Enemies The Classic Skins, when it was made, only the Balloon and the Sleepwalkers were from games. The other characters weren't from any game. Some time later, Nitrome included them in games, but they were not thinked to be originally from this game. Those characters only appeear in the Skin, I'm totally sure. 15:27, March 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:What they are Those don't appear in Hot Air at all, and haven't appeared in any games. The classic skin is known for featuring characters who have never appeared in a Nitrome game. -- 15:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Making big text If you ever want to see how someone does something in terms of code, you can always click "edit" or "view source" and view in source mode if possible to see what the tags are. To make big text, however, the code I use is Your text. I used 40 as an example; you can put any number you'd like. For the above code, you would get this result: Wouldn't you agree that is the most AWESOME person in the entire universe? 00:24, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE Yes, I will. But I will have to add a new question and then put you on it, because if I edit a question all the previous answers go away. Not the person you're thinking of | (talk) 16:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Deadlocked I personally do not like Deadlocked, as you can't play Clank, the weapon select screen is terrible, and you really are restricted to where you can go. I found the final boss very easy, as you just jumped over the white lines. I've completed all the Arena stuff, and every single mission in the game. I found the past three games more funner. You own any other R&C games? -- 18:13, March 27, 2012 (UTC) File:Spiking Green Enzyme.PNG I think the image is deformed. Could you fix it? 18:13, March 27, 2012 (UTC) No problem Here's a more reliable code than tags: Centered text will make Centered text . As for colouring text, tags become useful for this. Your coloured text, for example, makes: Your coloured text. Of course you can replace purple with any colour or HEX code you'd like. To put this in interwiki links, the format would be Texty. So Watch out, they're cold! will give you: Watch out, they're cold!. Note that any tags you use with these must be closed if you choose to use them. Otherwise they, especially the span tags, will leak into the followup text below and the editor might add these tags to ALL lines, which is a pain to clean up. So save yourself some grief, make sure you close tags, and using the preview button before saving usually helps. :P 03:28, March 28, 2012 (UTC) It's TOC It's called TOC (T'able '''O'f 'C'ontents). You can hide it by writing only in a line . For more help about it, and to do cool-cool things with it like in my talk page, see this page. I think you should have more knowledge about codes. Learn in the Community Central! 16:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod Hello, could you make me a chat moderator? NTPYTO | (talk) 21:36, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat mod Done. -- 18:18, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :( Why you delete my edits? 19:16, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :No, but it was a waste of time because you had to re-do it. 19:24, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I created the page and then started adding tons of conent... But you placed the WIP and there was an edit error and my edit was deleted. But, now, it doesn't matter, all the content is now in the page. 19:51, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, now I know. I mean after that, this edit. But forget it, now it doesn't matter. 20:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Can I become Chat mod? Hello, I want to become a chat moderator because when I enter the chat people say bad stuff and I have to wait a long time for a Chat Moderator or an Admin to come and at some computers I don't have a Print Screen button so sometimes I don't have proof, when somebody is on the chat I normally enter the chat. I never harrassed in the chat nor spammed. I also created a few Chat Icons. Axiy 16:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Another image Could you take a .png shot or tell me how you took this photo: I think it's from the intro, but I can't take a good shot. 22:19, March 31, 2012 (UTC) your userbox is ready i can wistle http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome:Userboxes/Requests -- 14:42, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Do you know how to use the userboxes? You have to add above and below, or, the one that I made, and . To the last two you have to do something more, seen in the template's documentation. 19:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Music All music is disabled (For me at least, I think RSK is having this problem too) ,so you can't play it, but here it is anyway: I think I probably should have made it a bit less ancient sounding. 14:16, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Music is still possible There is a way to listen to music on Wikis without clicking the play button. Just access the direct URL. In the case of Jail Break, it would be http://images.wikia.com/nitrome/images/6/67/Jail_Break.ogg. The music should automatically play. For example, go to File:Jail Break.ogg and then click on the same link below the player. 05:25, April 10, 2012 (UTC) RE:Split Just for cannons. -- 21:20, April 13, 2012 (UTC) New game? Dear, how did a new release slip past me. Okay, i'll proofread it now =)SQhi 15:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Wow Hello, this is NTPYTO. How far have you gotten on Gunbrick? I am normally very good at puzzle games, but I'm stuck on level 2! Do you know how to beat it? BTW, Gunbrick looks great! 15:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hiliting your name I remind you that you're an admin and you can change the code if you want freely. :And, what happened to you? You were inactive some time. 17:35, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::OK. I'll edit the mediawiki page for you. 18:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Closing RFAs Bear in mind that only bureaucrats are allowed to close RFAs. I don't disagree with your decision, but you do not have the right to close Fishybuz's RFA. 20:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Help with my gif I've made my first gif myself. I managed to get it transparent, but: It shows the capture directly before the current one, I think. Do you have much experience with gifs? 01:07, May 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Two items of business Oh, sorry I understand, but how am I going to handle this? BTW about the gifs. . . but do you really want to know? -Frostyflytrap 01:15, May 1, 2012 (UTC) RE^ OK, heres my secret, their not really mine.(Howls of disappointment) I got them from here . But anyway, they're free so I think we can post them on the wiki. PS: Do you know Nitromefan1 or Maciej Brodbent? The creator of Nitrome the Movie? He's the same creator of the website. -Frostyflytrap 01:35, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I need that please, just until tommorrow. I please need that picture. PLEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSEEE! I need it to join the BlueFlake wiki. If you do accept, THANKS!!! It wasn't fan-art anyways, It was something that I came up with. 01:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to join the wiki and find out that I can't join the project. I think he's already seen it though, so it doesn't really matter now. 20:12, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Request for your use of an admin function I am requesting the use of an admin function.(since you seem to be online right now) Do please move Demo over Demos, which I have now changed into a redirect to Demo. It previously pointed to Category:Demos , hence preventing Santi from making the move which I requested. To move a page over another page is to move the former page to the latter page address, while deleting the latter page all in one move. Thank you =) SQhi•'(talk) 15:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!!! SQhi'•'(talk) 15:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat He its Bob can we talk on this wikis chat? thanks, [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ 'β'ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ'™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Impossible? Don't worry and hurry up, because it's possible, and therefore, the best hardest level in the contest. 21:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Tanks Thanks. =) By the way, it's great to see you back up and editing again. 00:38, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Another move over page request. Hi Emitewiki, could you move Test Subject Series over Test Subject (Series) ? Thank you SQhi•'''(talk) 08:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hobbit? I just wanted to change it. I am going to make it something else sometime, though. 01:06, June 14, 2012 (UTC) (Gems) Cave Chaos Hi Emite, you may want to add a WIP/Short SQhi•'(talk) 14:44, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Young Yup, I was very young. I wrote horribly, acted pretty stupid and moronic (which is quite noticeable if you go waaaaaaayyyyyy back into the history of some old articles). It was a good thing I joined when I joined, as I joined at the time when the helpful things we have now didn't exist. However, that was somewhat good as I find placing images in pages manually is much faster than using the photo button is visual mode (which, I first used on Sunday. Prior to Sunday, I had never used the photo thing in my life). Also, when viewing the activity on the wiki, do you use Wiki Activity or Recent Changes? Because I just found out recently everyone here uses Wiki Activity, which itself is horrible as Wiki Activity omits so much stuff that Recent Changes doesn't omit. -- 02:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Let me describe the functions of the "circled things", from top left to bottom right: :#If there is more than one edit done to a page in rapid succession, all of those edits are under the same subheading. Click the arrows to expand that to view each individual edit. :#This shows just how many edits are under the subheading. :#This shows who made those edits. "Axiy 2x" means Axiy made 2 edits. :#This is the keyletter column. "N" means a new page has been created, "m" stands for minor edit, and "b" is a bot edit. :#Pretty obvious - the time at which the edit was made. If it's referring to a group of edits under the same subheading, as in #1, the time shows when the last of those edits was made. :#This shows how many bytes were added or removed from the page by the edit. A green number means the editor added something, while a red number means he or she removed stuff. :#Same as above; an example of a red number (data removed). :#Same as #6; a bold number signifies a large edit (more than 500 (I think) bytes added/removed). :#Shows the edit summary. If there isn't one, it shows some of the content that was added/removed. In this case shows my rather fought-over comment. : 17:59, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, please be honest here - do you actually know what this code does? 18:01, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Not really, but I was thinking more about the bit that says .i18ndoc. 18:15, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Tense Hello Emitewiki2! I've seen the articles you have been writing, and they're good, however, I've noticed that the tense of the articles (a tense can be past, present, or future. Example: "I was eating" is past tense, "I am going to eat" is future tense) you are writing are in past tense. For example, the Advertised Games article you wrote, before I corrected it, was written in past tense. It made it sound that it had been removed, due to the tense. Here is an example of a sentence in past tense and how it can be transformed into present tense: (words changes are in '''bold'): Past tense: Adverstised Games was a feature Nitrome added to their website on Jun 19, 2012. Present tense: Adverstised Games is a feature Nitrome added to their website on Jun 19, 2012. Past tense: It featured games from other advertisers, and when clicked on, would link the player to the website where the game was from. Present tense: It feature's' games from other advertisers, and when clicked on, w'ill' link the player to the website where the game is from. Past tense: The advertised games were found when the player played a game on the Nitrome website. Present tense: The advertised games can be found when the player play's' a game on the Nitrome website. Hope this helps!-- 21:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for photo! 05:08, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Images I don't think this is the first time you've used the fan fiction wiki to host unrelated images. I will emphasise again on the fact that the fan fiction wiki is not a personal image host. You will be given a grace period of 24 hours to replace the link before it is deleted. As I always say, there are plenty of free image hosts out there, such as ImageShack and Photobuket. 19:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•'''(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- Removal and deletion Hi Emitewiki! I see you've recently beaten flipside, which is quote a feat, as I find Flipside to be rather chaotic and hard. I removed your image mainly because it looked very different from the image of the racer in the ending, at least, I found it looked very different. Although you only removed the medal, removing the medal forces you to place in pixels where the medal was, and, well, the image kind of looked better with the medal as the racer's stomach looked kind of... empty... without the medal. That was the reason for the removal of the image. But I guess you could complain this file and this file should be removed from there respective pages they are on, as I had to alter the image. I had to alter both images as, Blue's shattered remains in the first image had splattered in front of the orange enzyme, and it would look bad to have that in the picture, so I removed it. For the tree image, I had to add a whole lot of extra pixel as something was blocking up the tree (my additions are quite noticeable). Now you are probably wondering why I deleted you small, but 4,500 byte page. This was because of two reasons: #: It is nowhere named in the game prison, and the location's names likely stems from my hypothesis of why the racers have to win their freedom. #: The Prison article is summed up almost completely on the Racing Empire article. Those are the two reasons the article was deleted. Also, placing the definition of prison in the trivia section is not really trivia. Also, I think Wikia's RTS malfunctioned, as when you placed "A building for the confinement of persons held while awaiting trial, persons sentenced after conviction, etc." was interpreted by wikia as: A building for the confinement of persons held while awaiting trial, persons sentenced after conviction, etc. I'm assuming that's not what you placed. Also, one thing I suggest is that if you want to create an article that is not listed on an article, you should ask me first, as quote often when a page is created that does not correspond to a template, it is quote often deleted, as it likely is about something that already has its own article or about something that doesn't need an article. -- 01:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) NOOOOOO Emite, why did you include a spoiler in your edit summary, you just...*ouch* (I've yet to try it.) SQhi•'''(talk) 16:51, June 29, 2012 (UTC)